


Misunderstanding

by TigersPat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Multi, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersPat/pseuds/TigersPat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a misunderstanding between the consulting criminal and you, leads to a rather pleasent ending for you two and his right hand, Sebby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

I really had no idea how I ended up on this situation. One moment I was getting groceries and in the next I woke up, tied to a chair in a fancy looking apartment. Testing my boundaries, I felt that there was no way to escape. After a moment a door to my right opened and two men stepped out. The one I recognised wore an expensive suit, it was James Moriarty. I saw pictures of him on the news but shouldn’t he be dead? The other guy was taller than Moriarty and had short, blonde hair. His body was well build and I noticed a pair of dog tags hanging around his neck. So he was from the army. That would explain his appearance. The pair slowly made their way over to me. I glared at them the whole time and Moriarty chuckled at me. “No need to be that angry, (f/n).” “I think I have every right to be angry.” I returned. “It’s not like I’m kidnapped for no reason and my kidnapper is supposed to be dead.” Jim was amused with my answer. “So is your dear Sherlock Holmes and it’s not like I kidnapped you for no reason. No, no, no. I want information.” I snorted at his remark. “And where did you get the idea that Sherlock Holmes is ‘dear’ to me?” He quirked an eyebrow at me questioningly, “I have proof that you two are in a relationship.” I sighted in annoyance. “Wonderful! I’m going to kill that bastard myself.” Noticing the puzzled looks from Moriarty and the other guy, I explained. “You see, he needed someone as a cover for a case and I just happened to walk by at the wrong moment. Now would you please be so kind to untie me?” Moriarty didn’t make any move whatsoever, he just observed me. Staying completely cool, I held his gaze, smirk slowly forming on my lips. After a moment the consulting criminal snapped out of his thoughts, grinning like a maniac. “Sadly, I can’t do that now that you know I’m still alive and how my right hand-” He gestured to the other man “looks like.” Turning to said person, he nodded. “Sebby, would you be so kind?” Kissing him shortly, while Sebastian pulled out a gun, I sighted. “Really? You’re just killing me now? I think we both agree that this is pretty boring Jim.” Moriarty gazed back at me with a strange look in his eyes. “And what would you suggest instead, (f/n)?” I smirked my eyes wandering from Moriarty to Sebby. “I think your right hand… Sebastian? … has some good ideas in mind.” He grinned back at me that meant he recognised me too.  
I just noticed a moment ago that Sebastian wasn’t as foreign to me as I thought first, but who can blame me? The first and only time we met was on a wedding of a friend and at that time his hair was dyed black, noticing it now he was most likely under cover. The day ended with him fucking me in the toilet of the hotel, where the party after the wedding was held.  
Moriarty noticed the quiet exchange between us, pulling Sebby away and out of earshot. After a brief explanation from Sebastian, Moriarty started to grin, giggling a bit. Coming back to my chair he ordered. “Seb, untie her.” He nodded shortly, untying me. Once I was free, I stretched looking at both men with a smile. Moriarty stepped in front of me only millimetres away. “My dear Tiger told me about the enjoyable experience you two shared. Care to give it a try?” I felt his breath ghost over my skin, shuddering in anticipation and why the hell not? No one would refuse an offer like that, having two very handsome men standing in front of them, even if they were the two most dangerous men in the country. Making my decision, I closed the gap between the consulting criminal and myself, kissing him eagerly. His response was immediate, his hands ghosting over my body and backing me up until I was stopped by Sebastian’s form against my back. Being trapped between the two, I felt two pair of hands on my body squeezing my breasts and ass. While I was occupied kissing the consulting criminal, Sebastian paid attention to my neck, making me moan into the kiss. The feeling just intensified when I felt two bulges press against me. One being Sebby who rubbed against my bottom, the other coming from Jim, pressing against my front.  
Eventually I needed to pull away to get some air into my lungs and Moriarty used the chance to look at me again. “Well doesn’t that look promising? Come on Sebby.” He purred, pulling away completely. I turned around confused when I felt Sebastian lift me up, throwing me over his shoulder and following his boss. My first urge was to fight back, but I thought of something better, noticing that my arms were long enough I squeezed the sniper’s ass, earning a low groan and a bite into my waist. Arriving in a room, I was set down and looked around it. It was a bedroom with two large windows with a nice view of the city, consisting of a big bed with blood red covers. I wanted to admire the room more, but Moriarty interrupted me. “Strip” Grinning I obeyed while the other two men mimicked the action, but leaving their boxers on. Jim wearing a black one with little skulls on it and Sebby’s being a plain dark blue. I made myself comfortable on the bed, while Jim went to a room next door, Sebastian hovering over me with a smirk. I hummed. “The blonde suits you. Natural?” He grinned even wider. “You know a way to find out.” And with that he kissed me hard. I opened my mouth to invite him, while my hands slide the boxers down as far as I could. Being too occupied with the fight for dominance in my mouth, I didn’t notice that Moriarty returned with a pair of handcuffs. Registering the situation too late, I felt the cuffs snap shut over my head where Seb positioned my hands after my attempt to strip him completely. He pulled away grinning at me. I eyed both of them with a pout and whined. “Not fair!” Their smug grins just got bigger and I huffed, testing how much the cuffs limited my movements. The chain was rather long so I still could be turned around without hurting me too much. Both men sat back admiring their work, me being cuffed to the bed, a bit flushed and pretty horny.  
With a wicked grin Jim turned to Sebastian and pulled him into a kiss. They started to make out and the thought that Moriarty knew of my weakness all along crossed my mind. I enjoyed the show a bit longer before interrupting the two. I coughed slightly. “Aren’t you forgetting someone?” I asked raising an eyebrow. They both snapped out of it and stood up; getting rid of their boxers, their cocks jumping into freedom. Looking at them for a moment, I licked my lips unconsciously. The two of them were completely different. While Sebastian was tanned and muscular, Moriarty was pale and lean, but still very attractive. Noticing something else, I grinned at Sebby. “So it’s natural.” The sniper just chuckled.  
To cover his confusion Jim got on the bed again, invading my mouth with his tongue to shut me up. While the consulting criminal was occupied with my mouth and breasts, making me moan into the kiss, I felt the bed dip and Sebastian’s lazy fingers wandering up my leg. I shuddered again, one of my hands wandering down Jim’s body to grasp his cock, making him moan into my mouth quietly. While Sebastian’s mouth took the place of his fingers, kissing up my thigh, biting down now and then, Jim pulled away completely and positioned himself next to my head, fixing me with a hot gaze. Knowing what he wanted, I took as much of him into my mouth as my restrictions allowed and started to suck, making him moan lowly. Using my distraction, Sebastian settled between my legs completely, biting my thigh before teasingly licking my wet core. Startled from the sensation of a tongue licking me, I moaned loudly around the cock in my mouth, the vibration making the owner buckle his hips into my warmth. After some more teasing, Sebastian sat up, settling between my legs with his member in front of my entrance. I pulled back a little, concentrating on sucking and licking Jim’s tip, giving Sebby permission with my eyes. He spit onto his hand, lubricating his cock and then thrust into me with one fast motion, groaning from the tight heat surrounding him. I released Jim in favour of moaning out loudly. Taking in the situation an idea stuck to the criminal’s mastermind, looking at Sebastian he commanded. “Turn both of you around.” He crawled away a bit, giving us room to move and the sniper obeyed, turning us around so I was on top of him, but still leaning forward because of the chains, which were attached to the bed. With this new position, Sebastian started to thrust up, hard and fast, making both of us moan. During the time Sebastian and I were occupied, Jim sucked on his fingers, making them nice and wet, before kneeling behind me, inserting one finger into my other opening, groaning a bit from the heat and tightness that surrounded his digit. I didn’t notice his actions until another finger was pushed into me and Moriarty started scissoring to stretch me. The feeling was strange, but I succumbed to the urge to push back, encouraging him and he thrust a third one in. I was still too distracted by the pleasure I was receiving from Sebastian pounding into me to notice the slight pain from Jim’s actions.  
After a moment I felt the fingers retreat and being replaced by something much bigger. When Jim entered me as well, the pain increased and to prevent it from overwhelming me, I felt Sebastian suck on my nipple, while still thrusting into me and Jim kissing my spine to get me to relax, shedding himself completely into me, moaning my name. The two gave me a moment to adjust and then started to pound into me again. After some thrusts the pair had the perfect pace to fuck me rhythmically, turning me into a moaning mess trapped between them. Feeling my orgasm approach, I moaned their names, tightening around them a bit. Getting the sign, the two most dangerous men of England started to thrust faster, making me cum with a cry, tightening even more. Both of them groaned from the heat, holding the pace before cumming inside of me, giving me my second orgasm.  
Unlocking my cuffs, Jim relaxed and we turned to the side, all three of us bathing in post-orgasmic bliss. Catching our breath, we slowly stood up and dressed again. Sebastian, being the fastest and only pulling his boxers and trousers on, went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, leaving me and the consulting criminal alone.  
Fully dressed, he came over to me and kissed me forcefully one more time before walking into the living room. I followed soon after, settling down on the chair opposite to him, while Sebastian brought the tea, putting it down and sitting down next to Jim. Moriarty took his tea, nipping at it with a content sight. “I researched you.” He said matter-of-factly, putting his tea down. “You’re one of the best snipers in the world with my Tiger here. Plus you were working for the Yakuza undercover for some time. That’s quite impressive, just like some other parts of your life.” He stated, grinning at me. “Your information isn’t completely right. As a matter of fact, I’m the head of the Yakuza at the moment. Long story…” I said with a smile. His grin got even bigger. “Seeing that you’re not really fond of Sherlock Holmes either and your competences.” He changed a look with his right hand. “What would you say if I asked you to work for and with us. Would you take the job? Naturally, it will include special services that bind you to us and this place.” I grinned and without hesitation answered: “It would be my pleasure, boss.”


End file.
